Snuff
by XxashurixX
Summary: One shot on Usagi's relationship with Demando. Not a happy fairy tale, just a fair warning.


So I wrote this story because this topic cam up in my life. I felt that people who are in an abusive relationship only see through their eyes. I hope that this will help most of you in either seeing someone in one of these relationships and doing something about, pure entertainment and gaining knowledge from this, or worse, you are in a situation like this and you need help.

* * *

"9-1-1, what's your emergency? Hello? Hello?" The operator asked.

_Click_.

"You weren't calling for help were you love?" A drunk Demando asked holding a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

Usagi stared up at the man with fear, her deep sapphire eyes glossy and lost. That was the only life line she had and he ended it with a push of a button. This was not the man she knew, this was not the bedroom they shared, this was not the truth that she wanted to accept.

"Well? Answer me," he demanded grabbing only back of her head.

"Demando, stop. You're hurting me," Usagi managed to say, "you need help.

"No dear," he started, "you need help." He smashed the whiskey bottle across her head.

Usagi yelped in pain. Blood was running down her face going everywhere. The gash in her head was at least the size of a tennis ball.

"I think you should have stayed on the phone," he laughed.

Her vision was a blur. She was slipping away.

_Is this the end_? She thought, _this is how my life turned out. Such a hopeful girl sucked into the darkness and ripped her light out. They told me about him, I didn't listen. The signs were there and I ignored them. No is to blame but me. I kept the cards that i decided to play with instead of just folding. _

"Don't take this personal," Demando began, "I just get so overwhelmed. The stress of work, the impostors, that my wife can't do anything right." He finished with a kick to her ribs.

She fell over coughing up blood and stared at the puddle she created in horror. It was getting harder to breathe and every breath Usagi snuffed burned through her body like sulfur. A glimpse of something metal under the bed caught her attention. With all her will, she tried to focus on the object. It was a pair of scissors she threw down there when something like this happened. This was her opportunity, if it was her last night, she wasn't going down without a fight. He started moving, she saw his black and white dress shoe appear at the corner of her eyes. As soon as they left her sight, Usagi clutched the weapon.

He was coming back and knelt in front of her. "You really are beautiful," he commented lifting up her chin and inspecting her, "even when you look so broken."

This was it, the moment to strike was now. Usagi plunged the scissors into Demando's side and with unknown strength, pulled herself up and darted out the door. She climbed down the stairs, her vision still hazy causing her to fall a few steps. It didn't matter, she limped to the kitchen to find the phone and another useful weapon. She held her side in pain and wheezed heavily searching for anything that can defend her. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. In hesitation, she forgot about the phone, just grabbing a knife and hid behind the pantry door.

"Where are you, you little bitch? I was going to go easy on you, but you asked for it. I'm going to finish this the hard way." Demando threaten, cursing with every step.

After searching the first floor, he made it to the kitchen. "I know you're here Usagi, there's no where else to hide."

He was getting closer, Usagi lifted the knife close to her shoulder ready to attack. A couple of footsteps more and he was inches away. She took a deep breath and leaped out for the surprise. It didn't work, she was to sluggish and he caught her despite being injured. Usagi silently applaud herself for doing such a good job as she glanced to his side and saw the deep wound she made. She knew it must have hurt, but he was too drunk and angry to care or notice.

"You would try to make another blow?" Demando asked curiously into her ear, holding both her wrists behind her back causing her to drop the knife.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"I don't want to hear excuses, time for talking is over," he interrupted her.

He banged her head on the table causing her to break in tears. He enjoyed this sight. He wanted more, and began to break her fingers. A scream was let out with each one, along with a stream of tears. Usagi thrashed with every snap until her left arm was free. She swung her elbow into his jaw hearing a cracking sound to assure her success. He let go of her holding his broken chin and she aimed for the door.

Usagi saw the door handle in her reach, when suddenly Demando came from behind and pulled her down. She hit the floor and lost all her strength with this last attack. She couldn't get up from the floor and couldn't think of a plan to save herself now. It over, all that effort led to this. She gazed up one more time at the man. If she could even call him that, what kind of man was this? One who feels power by inflicting pain to those weaker than him? No, this wasn't a man, this was a coward, who deserved to wrought in the pits of hell.

"Lets finish this shall we?" He began to raise his fists. Usagi closed her eyes ready for the impact.

"FREEZE!"

Demando stopped in absolute shock and placed his hands on his head. Usagi opened her eyes to see the door flung open and a unit of cops rushing in. Red, blue, and white colors flashed all around. The sounds of other footsteps and voices could be heard.

"We got a call and no one answered, we figured we'd come check it out. When we heard screaming we didn't bother to knock," one of the officers with silver hair and blue eyes explained holding his gun firmly to Demando. He looked at the badly injured Usagi and called for another officer. "Officer Chiba, check on the young woman. As for you," he said still looking at Demando, "I'm going to need you step outside and keep you hands where I can see them."

The young man with midnight black hair and a pair of blue gem stone eyes bent down next to Usagi. "I'm officer Chiba, I'm going to inspect your injuries," he told her. Usagi nodded and he began. "You took some serious damage, it's a miracle you made it. You must have been the fighter," he chuckled, "you're going to be OK. We're going to take you the hospital now and everything will be fine, I promise. We're going to put him away where he can never hurt you or any one else."

Those last words were a symphony to her ears. He smiled warmly and Usagi couldn't help but gaze into his oceanic eyes.

"I didn't get your name," he mentioned picking her up from the floor and placing her on the stretcher.

"Usagi," she croaked, "my name is Usagi."

"Usagi," he repeated, "that's pretty. I'm Mamoru."


End file.
